Meet your neighbors
by tsukigomori helel
Summary: Hatake Kakashi has a neighbor that he has never actually met. All he knows is that they are female, that she makes the best miso soup he's ever had and that she always seems to know when he gets home from a mission. He assumes she's one of the kind older women in his building, but Suzuki Kaede is anything but old. A story about how meeting your neighbors is always a good thing.


Good Morning Hatake-san,

I noticed that you came home late last night, presumably from a mission, I hope you are well. I made some miso soup with eggplant and broiled saury. Please eat them at your leisure, though preferably before tomorrow. Take care.

Fondly,

Suzuki Kaede.

P.S. Don't worry about the containers, they're disposable.

* * *

><p>That was what the note, Kakashi found on the doorstep to his apartment that morning, attached to two small containers filled with food had said. It had become something of a normal thing for him to find containers of food, his favorite kinds no less, on his doorstep after he cam home from missions. His neighbor, Suzuki-san, always knew when he came home and always made him some food and left it outside his apartment.<p>

He had never actually seen his neighbor, he assumed she was an older woman since that was all he ever saw around his apartment building other than his fellow shinobi. As such he was always kind to his elderly neighbors, helping them with their groceries and such whenever he could. Perhaps he should actually go next door and thank Suzuki-san for her kindness. After a moment he brushed the thought aside, he was sure that she knew how much he appreciated her generosity she had to have been one of the old ladies he helped almost daily.

Stooping down he picked up the containers and retreated inside, the food was still warm she must have left it recently. Smiling to himself he sat down in his kitchen and enjoyed his food.

* * *

><p>Suzuki Kaede was anything but an old woman. She was a mere twenty-seven years old, a former shinobi, and the neighbor of the famous Copy ninja Hatake Kakashi.<p>

On this morning she had just dropped off a few containers of food to her neighbor, a sort of ritual she had created not long after he had moved in next door. During her active days she was both a medic and a sensor type ninja so she could always tell when her neighbor was home or away on a mission. She remembered what it was like when she would come home to an empty house and how irksome it was to make food after a long mission so she made it a habit to leave him a small meal whenever he got home. She had yet to actually meet him face to face, but she supposed that was alright seeing as he always seemed to be helping out the older tenants of their building.

As it was she was getting ready to do her errands for the day, her list consisted of things like going to the market, visiting the library, and checking in at the hospital for her monthly checkup. This was all part of her normal routine, however today wasn't going to go as planned.

* * *

><p>After his breakfast Kakashi decided he should stretch his legs a bit, perhaps make a visit to the book store and see if the latest Icha Icha had come out yet. Yes, that was his plan for the day so he cleaned up and left his apartment, and as it so happened his neighbor left her apartment as well.<p>

Somewhat surprised by who he saw, a young woman rather than an old one, Kakashi stared for a moment before clearing his throat, **Perhaps this is her daughter...** he thought to himself. "Good morning."

She turned to him a smile on her face and her eyes...closed? "Good morning Hatake-san, did you enjoy your breakfast?" Her voice was slightly raspy and quiet, Kakashi found that he liked it.

"Ah yes, please thank your Mother for her kindness, I have yet to find a more delicious miso soup." His one visible eye crinkled as he said this.

She laughed softly, "Ah I see, yes I will have to thank my mother she is the one who taught me to cook after all. Well I am glad that you enjoyed the food, now if you will excuse me I'm off to run some errands." She locked her door and turned away from him, "Take care Hatake-san."

She was about to walk down the stairs when a hand on her shoulder stopped her, she turned towards its source, "would you mind if I were to accompany you? I was about to run some errands myself."

She smiled again, "Of course not. Oh where are my manners? I haven't properly introduced myself yet." she stepped back and gave a small bow, "Suzuki Kaede, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person Hatake-san."

Kakashi made a small sound of surprise, oh what she would give to see the look on his face at that moment. "I uh ahem yes, Hatake Kakashi at your service Suzuki-san"

Her smile brightened, "Right, let's be on our way then!" She wrapped her arm around his and lead him away towards the market.

As they walked through the streets of Konoha Kakashi let his curiosity get the better of him, "Suzuki-san if I may ask are you the only one living in the apartment next to mine?"

"Yes, I am. I live alone just like you. Oh let's stop at the market first."

Kakashi obliged and followed her into the small market place as she picked up a basket and moved around the fresh produce picking up an apple here and a cabbage there. "I see. Well tell me a little about yourself Suzuki-san."

She answered him as she inspected a rather large eggplant, "Hmm well I'm an only child. I've lived on my own for a while now. I used to be a shinobi like yourself many years ago, but now I live a simple life. How about you Hatake-san?"

Kakashi studied the woman for a moment before answering her, "Ah I am also an only child, I've also lived alone for many years now, however I do not live quite so simple a life. As it seems I might be taking on my own genin team in the coming year. I fear I may have to fail yet another group."

They had made their way over to the fish vendor after she had purchased her produce, Kaede was inspecting a large piece of salmon when she spoke again, "I see, it seems that we are quite similar then. Ne Hatake-san how old are you?" She gestured to vendor to pull the salmon for her as she took out her money to pay.

A little confused by her question Kakashi answered with but a moment of hesitation, "26."

Placing all of her groceries away in a bag she had brought with her Kaede smiled at him, "Only a year difference then. Alright where were you off to Hatake-san?"

**Only a year off? So she's 25 then.** He thought to himself, "Ah I wanted to go to the book store to check on something."

Her smile brightened, "Perfect! I wished to go there as well, let's be on our way then." She wrapped her arm around his again as they made their way to the book store.

As they walked Kakashi made note of how Kaede moved, while she did move rather fluidly there was something in the way she changed directions and stepped that implied that she couldn't exactly tell where she was going. Deciding that it wasn't his place to ask he ignored it and enjoyed the change of pace.

When they got to the book shop Kakashi let Kaede go off on her own as he tried to discreetly check if there were any new Icha Icha books. As he scoured the shelves he didn't notice Kaede come up behind him, "Is there something in particular that you're looking for Hatake-san?"

Quickly moving away from the shelf Kakashi tried to cover up the rest of the Icha Icha books, "Ah no it seems that there is nothing new, have you found everything that you needed?"

Kaede lifted up her small bag of purchases nodding, "Yes, was there anywhere else you wanted to go?

Rubbing the back of his neck he shook his head, "No, I didn't really have any other errands in mind for today. Do you have anything else for today Suzuki-san?"

She nodded slightly, "Yes, but you don't have to accompany me anymore I'll be fine on my own now."

"Nonsense it's the least I could do for you."

Kaede gave him a small smile that seemed a bit forced, "No no I wouldn't want to take anymore time away from your day than I already have. I'm sure you have training or something else more important than escorting me around."

"Nothing that needs my immediate attention, just let me accompany you for a bit longer Suzuki-san I find your company to be a nice change from my other peers."

Kaede gave a small sigh but gave in, "Alright, well my last stop is to the hospital. I have my monthly check-up to go to. It shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes."

Kakashi visibly paled at the mention of the hospital, but shook it off and offered his arm to her, "Well we best be off then."

Kaede gladly took his arm as he lead her away to the hospital.

True to her word the appointment had taken no more than fifteen minutes, it seemed like she was in and out. Kakashi opted to wait outside with her groceries rather than in the waiting room. While he read his usual bright orange book he thought on his neighbor.

**She said she was a shinobi and yet I have never seen her before, perhaps she didn't advance too far in the ranks. I wonder why she resigned so young, and it seems like her eyes are always closed. Ah well it's none of my business I suppose.**

Kakashi quickly hid his book when he saw Kaede exit the hospital, "Everything alright?"

She smiled brightly at him, "Just peachy, shall we head on home then?"

Kakashi simply held his arm out to her, "I suppose I should day this now." He began a few moments after they left, " I honestly thought you were an old woman up until today and for that I apologize."

Kaede giggled, "Yes, I gathered as much when you said to thank my mother for the food, but it's quite alright I took no offense seeing as you couldn't have known any better."

"I still feel a bit bad about that, although I am curious as to why you would leave me food when I come home from missions. How is it that you always seem to know when I've returned?"

"Oh that's easy, when I was still active I was a sensor type ninja as well as a medic. I can tell when you're home by using my chakra sense. As for always leaving you some food." Her expression took on a more somber look, "I know what it feels like to come home to no one and how troublesome it can be to make something to eat when all you want to do is sleep. I was a shinobi remember?"

Kakashi nodded, "Ah yes that's right. If you don't mind my asking, why did you resign so young? Usually shinobi don't resign unless they have to or if they start a family, but even then they aren't out for long."

Kaede frowned at this, "Oh well that is true. I resigned more because I had to." They had reached her apartment by now, she had her keys out, but her hand was shaking slightly, "You see, I can't be on the active duty roster anymore because I'm useless."

Kakashi cocked his head in confusion, "You can't be useless, not if you're a medic and a sensor. I don't understand."

She gave him a small, sad smile, "No, I guess not. I'm useless, Hatake-san, because I'm blind."


End file.
